Venom with a twist!
by Poison Ivy Cat
Summary: Spider-Girl: Normie, what did you do? What did it do? Why is the Venom symbiote grafting itself on you? Normie? Norman? NORMAN!


**_Part One of Four_**

Venom with a Twist

When you wake up, you hear the screeching of laughter from your baby brother's mouth. You get dressed, and waltz downstairs to join in the fun with your parents, Mary Jane Watson Parker and Peter Parker. You give your brother, Ben "Benjy" Parker a kiss on the head, and he gives out another giggle. This is the sign of a good day. As you open the pantry for breakfast, you hope to find pop tarts, but all you find is baby food. This is the sign of a Bad Day. You have no idea how true that is, but then again, that's just the norm when your name is May "Mayday" Parker and you're the daughter of Spider-Man.

**Mayday: Hey Dad, do we have any cherry pop tarts?**

**Peter: Sorry, Hon. you might have to go out for breakfast. **

**Mayday: That's evident. Can I have some money or something?**

**Mary Jane: Sure. I'll give you some extra so you can invite a friend.**

**Peter: So, May, what are your plans for today? After all, it is the first day of summer vacation.**

**Mayday: I dunno.**

**What can a 16-year-old do? Every chance you might get with a friend, you know you'll have to get dressed in your red and blue webbed costume again. It was easier to have a social life when you had school as an excuse. **

**Mayday: I suppose I'll just go on portal.**

**Mary Jane: All day! May, even super-heroines have a life! Don't waste your young years!**

**Mayday: Okay, okay. I'll just go to the mall.**

**Peter: Fine. Be back by curfew.**

**As you grab the money on the counter and exit the house, you call up your best friends Courtney and Divida Kirby on a three way cell phone tie up, and invite them to Brunch.**

**Divida: Sure, sounds like a plan.**

**Courtney: Okay, How about we eat at the Country Brunch Diner? I love that place.**

**Mayday: That sounds good, but I'm on a budget of $30.**

**Courtney: No prob! The Diner has great food for a low price!**

**Mayday: So, I'll see ya all at 11:00?**

**Divida: Believe it!**

**About ten minutes later, after a few bus rides, you find yourself wandering the city. All of the people walking past you are either on a cell phone or are carrying a portfolio. It seems these days that nobody has time for a life. And that includes you!**

**Mayday: My Spider-Sense!**

**As you feel that chill down your spine, you look down the street and see Funny face rushing out of a bank with sack loads of Cash. Reacting rationally, you go into a clothes store and go into the nearest dressing room. As you open your little black bag, you notice that you accidentally brought along your Black spidey costume. Knowing that Funny face could be a block away by now, you rush into your costume and sneak out unseen. You jump up and tap twice…yes! Your webbing stuck, and now you're swinging at about 15 miles per hour, more that fast enough to catch up with Funny face. Spotting him, you swoop down from your webbing and land right in front of the culprit. **

**Funny face: Spider-Girl! Why are you in black?**

**Spider-Girl: That doesn't matter. What matters is what you have in your hand, and what's in that sack. **

**Funny face: Bring it on, Spider-hurl.**

**Spider-Girl: Now that was uncalled for, butthead!**

**As you tap twice on your web shooter, Funny face is rapped in the net of artificial stronger than steel object, and you pull him towards you. As he comes at you screaming, you flip over him quick as a wink and land. Lashing out your strongest karate chop to the back of his head, he bellows in pain from your super-strength.**

**Funny face: T-that…hurt.**

**He fell into an unconsciousness sort of trance, as the police arrive. They all began to cheer. You can't even hear them because of all the adrenaline pumping down your body.**

**Policeman: You're a real heroine, Miss Spider-Girl!**

**You're deeply flattered by his gesture, but you are way to modest and shy girl! When someone gives you even a tiny compliment, you turn red! **

**Spider-Girl: T-thanks. Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late! **

**As you spring into the air, you realize that Courtney Duran and Divida Kirby are waiting for you! Move girl! MOVE! **

**As you jump from building to building, the fact that you are still Spider-Girl comes to light. You ditched your clothes, and you forget where you put them. You couldn't even make it in time before your food gets moldy! As more and more guilt takes your mind on a major trip, your cell-phone rings. **

**Spider-Girl: H-hello?**

**Courtney: MAY! YOU OWE ME $6.35!**

**Spider-Girl: I'm sorry, Court. Something…came up!**

**Courtney: You really let Divida and me down. See ya tomorrow at my Birthday party…if you can make it!**

**As Courtney hangs up, you begin to feel a tingling in the back of your head. It's not your Spider-Sense. You always feel it when you're about to cry. You just betrayed the best friends in the world. To ease your pain, you begin to think that you need a friend to talk to right now, and that was obvious anyway. Normie should be available!**

**As you enter Norman Osborne's quarter, you see Normie by the window. A black ooze began to slip from his shirt, and graft itself on his body. As you look at Normie's face, you see deep anger and…well, not Norman.**

**Spider-Girl: Normie, what did you do? What did it do? Why is the Venom symbiote grafting itself on you? Normie? Norman? NORMAN!**

…_THANKS 4 READING. PART 2 WILL COME SOON!_**….**


End file.
